Body ornaments such as bracelets and necklaces and decorative hairstylings are extremely important to an individual s appearance. The adoption of long hair in the form of ponytails, braids and the like can be very desirable. Although ponytails or braids are typically held up by circular rubberbands, hair is often difficult to remove from the rubber band and can often become tangled within the elastic rubberband when trying to pull out the ponytail or braid through the rubber band loop.